Extraña relación
by amyrosefans1
Summary: Blaze y yo acurrucadas en el pecho de Sonic y el tenia sus manos a cada una de nuestras cinturas apegándonos más a él.
1. Chapter 1

Extraña relación

-AMY

-Blaze-, gemí al sentir los pechos endurecidos de quien es mi mejor amiga, y que en estos momentos compartíamos al amor de mi vida.

Mi nombre es Amy rose y la gata que tengo besándome el cuello (debo agregar con mucha pasión) es mi mejor amiga de nombre Blaze the cat, y el erizo azul que acariciaba mi intimidad, tanto la mía como la de mi mejor amiga, se llama Sonic the hedgehog y es el amor de mi vida, y daría todo por el, aria cualquier cosa por él y en estos momentos eso asía.

Gemí nuevamente al sentir el miembro de Sonic duro para mí y para Blaze. Blaze se encontraba arriba de mi presionando sus pechos con los míos, besándome el cuello pero en ocasiones juntábamos nuestros labios para darnos un apasionado beso, y Sonic se encontraba metiendo su miembro entre nosotras asiendo que tanto mi sexo como el de Blaze rosaran con su ya muy erecto pene.

-Sonic- fue lo que escuche gemir de mi mejor amiga en el momento que Sonic empezaba a moverse entre nuestros sexos.

Joder esto se sentía tan bien, Blaze y yo dejamos de besarnos, no porque no queríamos si no porque Sonic nos asía gemir de placer, podía sentir que nuestros fluidos se mesclaban, y eso asía que me excitara mas.

Estuvimos así por un buen rato hasta que los tres llegamos al orgasmo. Eso fue realmente hermoso, llegar los tres al mismo tiempo, eso me asía sentir muy bien. Los tres respiramos agitadamente por la actividad que acabábamos de tener. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados intentando acompasar mi respiración. Me percate de que Sonic ya no respiraba agitadamente por lo que supuse que ya estaba listo para la segunda ronda, no sé cómo se podía cansar Sonic si aun sentía su erección dura entre Blaze y yo. De repente sentí como Sonic abandonaba la posición en la que los tres aviamos llegado al orgasmo, rato después sentí como Blaze se levantaba de mí.

Luego yo me levante i mire como Blaze empezaba a masturbar a Sonic, este estaba acostado con las manos en su nuca con una pose de comodidad como si estuviera descansando. Me acerque para ayudar a mi mejor amiga con lo que estaba asiendo, ambas empezamos a mover el miembro de Sonic de arriba asía abajo.

-¿te gusta?-. Pregunte al ver como inclinaba la cabeza asía atrás.

-s… si-. Lo escuche decir con dificultad, ya que al parecer lo estaba disfrutando bastante, pero yo quería que disfrutara más, así que me incline para darle un beso a su gran miembro.

-Amy-. Dijo Sonic con una voz ronca, pues al parecer eso le había gustado, entonces le di una mirada cómplice a Blaze la cual ella entendió y se inclino para depositar un beso en el miembro de Sonic el cual gimió el nombre de Blaze, ambas nos miramos y las dos atacamos el pene de Sonic dándole chupadas, y succionándolo en ocasiones.

-CHICAS- gemía Sonic. Ya no podía mantener sus manos en su nuca ahora tenía cada mano acariciando nuestras caras indicándonos que no nos detuviéramos, pero aunque quisiéramos no nos detendríamos ya que ambas estábamos muy excitadas, Blaze y yo llevamos una sincronía, mientras una empezaba a lamer desde los testículo la otra se metía todo lo que podía del miembro de Sonic a la boca, así seguíamos desde los testículos paseábamos nuestras lenguas hasta llegar a la punta la cual metíamos a nuestra boca el cual lamiamos succionábamos y cuando era el turno de la otra le dábamos un beso en la punta, esto volvía loco a Sonic ya que no dejaba de decirnos lo bien que lo asíamos y nos decía que pronto se correría lo cual después de un buen rato lo hiso salpicándonos a Blaze y am i de su esencia la cual callo en nuestras bocas, nuestra cara y pechos. El semen de Sonic era realmente delicioso, Blaze empezó a besarme en los labios y empezamos a mesclar lo que cada una aviamos recibido en la boca antes de que nos separáramos por falta de aire nos tragamos lo que aviamos estado mesclando en nuestras bocas. Al mirar a Sonic vimos que se estaba masturbando ya con su pene nuevamente duro para nosotras.

- ¿y?- ¿Quién trago más?- dijo Sonic con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Amy- dijo Blaze un poco molesta.

-muy bien- dijo acercándose a mí, y cuando se acerco lo suficiente me beso.

Gemí en el beso al sentir su dura polla en mi entrada.

-¿Lista?- yo asentí y me penetro de una sola estocada. Si se pregunta porque me penetro a mi antes que a Blaze es porque aviamos hecho un juego el cual se tragaba mas semen de Sonic seria la cual el penetrara primero. Es por eso que Blaze sonó algo enojada.

-so… Sonic- no podía dejar de gemir y es que su enorme polla me llenaba por completo. A veces me preguntaba cómo podía caber ese enorme pene dentro de mí.

Sonic seguía penetrándome muy fuerte. Yo solo podía abrasarlo muy fuerte a él ya que lo que me asía sentir era realmente hermoso. Sentí como Sonic se volteaba dejándome a mí sobre él, yo solo seguí cabalgándolo y el tenia sus manos en mis muslos, supuse que no tenía sus manos en mi trasero ya que él cuando asía eso terminábamos más rápidos, lo que me dio a entender que quería que mi turno durara un poco más, ya que una vez que eyaculaba dentro de una seguía la otra. Me alegre por ese pensamiento.

Sentía como su polla se asía más grande dentro de mí lo que me daba a entender que intentaba no eyacular dentro de mí para que mi turno durara un poco más.

-Bla… Blaze ben aquí- dijo Sonic con dificultad ya que gemía demasiado al igual que yo. Blaze se acerco y Sonic le planto un beso en los labios. Debo admitir que al principio cuando recién empezamos con esta relación, cuando ellos se empezaron avezarse, sentía celos. Pero esos celos desaparecieron cuando los tres empezamos a besarnos, ya no solo Sonic y yo nos dábamos besos o Blaze y Sonic ahora entre los tres nos dábamos besos. Recuerdo que cuando Sonic nos pidió que nos besáramos porque nos había dicho que nunca había visto a dos mujeres besándose, me ruborice bastante al igual que Blaze, se que llevábamos 2 semanas desde que los tres nos acostábamos juntos pero en esas dos semanas Blaze y yo nunca nos tocábamos, nos daba mucha vergüenza ver a la otra desnuda. Pero nunca puedo decirle no a mi Sonic, así que con timidez yo fui la que di el primer paso y bese a Blaze, ella nunca retrocedió lo que me dio a entender que ella como yo estábamos dispuestas a hacer lo que Sonic nos pidiera. Y desde entonces ya no yo asía el amor con Sonic o Blaze lo asía con Sonic, ahora los tres asíamos el amor y eso era realmente hermoso.

Abrí mis ojos para ver que la intimidad de Blaze estaba siendo chupada por Sonic. Blaze estaba enfrente de mí muy avergonzada por lo que Sonic le estaba asiendo y es que era la primera vez que asíamos esta posición. Sonic lamia la intimidad de Blaze mientras me penetraba a mí. Ambas gemíamos por el enorme placer que Sonic nos asía sentir, sentía como me iba a correr, Blaze y yo entrelazamos nuestras manos porque ambas íbamos a llegar juntas podía sentirlo y así fue ambas nos corrimos al igual que Sonic, el se corrió dentro de mi llenándome con su semilla la cual bajo por mis muslos. Blaze seguía avergonzada supuse que Sonic aun no terminaba de probar a Blaze ya que esta no se movía, Sonic seguía dentro de mi aunque ya no nos movíamos simplemente estábamos esperando a que Blaze reclamara su turno, después de un rato abandono su posición para reclamar su turno lo cual yo me retire para dejarle su turno. Cuando me saque todo el miembro de Sonic de mi, vi que nuevamente estaba duro, y vi como mi mejor amiga empezaba a penetrarse lentamente hasta que lo tubo dentro. se quedo así hasta que empezó a cabalgar a Sonic.

-so… so… Sonic- gemía mi amiga tras cada penetrada que ella se daba, yo en lo tanto me empecé a besar con Sonic, ambos recorríamos cada parte de nuestra boca, podía sentir la esencia de Blaze ya que Sonic la había probado toda y ahora me compartía ese sabor el cual me encanto, una vez que nos acabamos la esencia de Blaze nos separamos para recuperar el aliento, mientras tanto Blaze seguía penetrándose. Sonic acariciaba sus pechos.

-so… Sonic no hagas eso- decía mi amiga entre jadeos, lo cual Sonic ignoro y se sentó en la cama para tomar uno de sus pechos entre su boca el cual empezó a succionar, al tiempo que ayudaba a mi amiga con las envestidas que eran bastante rápidas.

Sonic acariciaba la cintura de Blaze y en ocasiones ponía sus manos en su trasero pero al ser consciente de qué así terminarían más rápido las retiraba. Yo estaba hipnotizada viendo como Sonic penetraba a Blaze. Vi como sus manos se dirigían nuevamente al trasero de Blaze pero este no le ayudo a penetrarse con más fuerza sino que coló uno de sus dedos por su ano.

-SONIC- grito mi amiga.

-si te corres antes que yo te daré por aquí, ¿me escuchaste?.

Lo dijo de una forma tan sexy que realmente deseaba que Blaze se corriera antes que Sonic, nunca nos había penetrado por detrás, y quería ver como lo asía.

-pe…Pero… eso no es justo- dijo difícilmente ya que el dedo de Sonic seguía dentro de su ano y Sonic lo metía y lo sacaba al igual que su miembro y su boca seguía succionando sus pezones.

-pues cuanto lo siento pero si te corres primero te lo haré por ahí-

Realmente quería ver como se lo asía por ahí así que decidí ayudar a Sonic para que Blaze se corriera primero. Así que tome el otro pecho de Blaze y lo empecé a succionar y con mi otra mano acariciaba su clítoris.

-a… Amy… no hagas eso-

-¿hacer qué? -dije apretando mas su clítoris.

-Eso-

-Sonreí – solo hasta que te corras-

-no es justo son unos abusivos-

Sonic y yo reímos por su comentario.

Estuvimos así un buen tiempo hasta que por fin Blaze no pudo más y se corrió, dos envestidas mas Sonic la acompaño derramándose dentro de ella. Me retire para dejar caer a Blaze sobre Sonic ya que ella estaba realmente agotada. Ella oculto su rostro en el cuello de Sonic- Sonic acariciaba la espalda de Blaze para que esta recuperara el aliento.

-Son unos tramposos- dijo aun jadeando.

-Sí, pero tú perdiste, así que te lo haré por ahí- dijo Sonic con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-pero- no pudo continuar ya que Sonic nuevamente metió su dedo por su ano.

-Lo siento pero tú perdiste.- Además una vez que te lo haga por ahí seguirá Amy.

Sonreí, Sonic nos trataba por igual, sabía muy bien que si le asía algo a una era muy seguro que se lo aria a la otra.

-so… Sonic-

-Shhhh- entre más te quejes mas deseos tengo de cogerte por ahí.

Sonic aun seguía dentro de Blaze, pero una vez que ella recupero el aliento Sonic salió de ella y la recostó boca abajo. Yo prestaba mucha atención a lo que Sonic iba hacer, con una mano sujeto su miembro que como siempre estaba duro y listo, y con la otra mano sujetaba el trasero de Blaze el cual acariciaba con sus dedos.

-¿Lista?- pregunto Sonic mientras acercaba su miembro al ano de Blaze.

-No- dijo Blaze nerviosa por lo que Sonic estaba a punto de hacerle.

-je como lo siento-

Y empezó a penetrarla muy lentamente, yo solo veía como Blaze se sujetaba fuertemente de las sabanas. Podía ver como empezaba a acostumbrase a la intromisión del pene de Sonic. Luego de un rato Sonic empezó a moverse lentamente, ambos gemían, al mismo tiempo que Sonic aumentaba sus envestidas.

Podía ver como los senos de mi amiga se movían. Eso era tan excitante que no pude evitar llevar una de mis manos a mi intimidad, al verme Sonic me retiro la mano de ahí.

-Para eso estoy yo nena- dijo Sonic al momento que se sentaba con Blaze en sima de él.

Una vez acomodados Sonic siguió envistiéndola. Note como Sonic me daba una señal para que me acercara, cuando me puse donde me quería coloco una de sus manos en mi intimidad y empezó a masajearme al mismo tiempo que metía uno de sus dedos y apretaba mi botón, con su otra mano acariciaba el clítoris de Blaze la cual empezó a gemir mas fuerte. Después de un rato los tres nos volvimos a correr juntos. Sonic se corrió dentro del ano de Blaze el cual se avía encargado de abrir espacio por medio de bombeos, y Blaze y yo nos corrimos en las manos de Sonic, el cual nos dio de probar a cada quien, yo volví a probar la esencia de Blaze y ella la mía.

Blaze se había acostado en la cama totalmente agotada con la respiración entre cortada.

-Eres un maldito- dijo Blaze jadeando.

Sonic sonrió.

-Pero admite que te gusto-

-Cierra la boca- dijo Blaze avergonzada.

Sonic y yo nos pusimos a reír, Blaze se veía adorable cuando se avergonzaba. Me entraron unas enormes ganas de besarla así que me puse sobre ella juntando mis senos con los de ella la cual gimió al igual que yo. Entonces junte mis labios con los de ella fue un simple beso un piquito, se que estaba muy agotada como para recibir un beso apasionado. De repente sentí el miembro duro de Sonic en mi trasero, me tense por eso.

-¿Creíste que me olvidaría de ti?- dijo Sonic mientras frotaba su duro pene contra mi trasero-

-No. Adelante- fue mi respuesta.

Y no se izo esperar al igual que Blaze me empezó a penetrarme lentamente para que poco a poco me acostumbrara al tamaño de su pene. Yo me abrasaba al Blaze para soportar la intromisión de Sonic, la cual también me abrazo.

-So… Sonic- gemí al sentir como su pene me llenaba. Oculte mi cara en los pechos de Blaze la cual me empezó acariciar mis púas. Cuando Sonic empezó a envestirme sentí un enorme placer.

No podía dejar de gemir y es que con Sonic era muy difícil resistirse. Sonic seguía envistiéndome con mucha pasión mientras Blaze succionaba mis pechos. Con cada envestidas de Sonic asía mis caderas se movieran asiendo que mi sexo rosara con el de mi mejor amiga. Sentía como estaba a punto de correrme. No tarde mucho al llegar a mi orgasmo al igual que Blaze, unas envestidas más Sonic nos acompaño.

Sonic salió de mí y yo rodé para quedar a un lado de Blaze. Nuestras miradas se juntaron, ambas teníamos una enorme sonrisa por lo que Sonic nos asía sentir.

De repente Blaze y yo gemimos por que Sonic había metido dos dedos en nuestros sexos.

-SONIC- gemimos ambas pues Sonic empezó a mover sus dedos rápidamente, no tardamos nada en corrernos en su mano nuevamente, las cuales llevo a su boca.

-Son deliciosas ¿lo sabían?-

No respondimos aun intentábamos acompasar nuestras respiraciones.

-So… Sonic. Por… por favor bésame- dije apenas con mucha dificultad, el sonrió y me beso, cuando nos separamos por falta de aire el beso a Blaze y así estuvimos un buen rato besándonos entre los tres. Hasta que quedamos profundamente dormidos Blaze y yo acurrucadas en el pecho de Sonic y el tenia sus manos a cada una de nuestras cinturas apegándonos más a él.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

BLAZE

Empecé a abrir mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue el rostro de una eriza rosa que se encontraba a un lado de mi, y el pecho de un erizo azul. Mis ojos se enfocaron en el erizo azul que ya hacia dormido muy cómodamente, una de sus manos se encontraba en mi cintura y la otra en la de Amy, al bajar mi mirada para ver a Amy fui besada en los labios por ella, fue enun beso largo y tierno pero solo movió sus labios con los míos, cuando se separo me dedico una sonrisa.

-Buenos días. Sito con su sonrisa.

-buenos días- le respondí de igual forma.

Nos quedamos un buen rato en las mismas posiciones, Amy hacia círculos en el pecho de Sonic y yo solo me quede en la misma posición en la que había despertado.

-¿Tienes hambre?- dijo Amy a la vez que dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-Un poco- le respondí con sinceridad.

-Muy bien entonces les preparare el desayuno.

Bi como se levantaba y se cubría con lo primero que encontró, que fue solo una camisa que le llegaba a medio muslo. Se acerco a Sonic y le deposito un beso en los labios, después salió de la habitación dejándome con Sonic. Yo rodé para dejar de estar acostada sobre el pecho de Sonic ya que sentía aun vergüenza al quedarme sola con él, ya que nunca me he considerado una chica linda, nunca me había importado atraerle al sexo opuesto pero cuando los 3 empezamos esta relación cambie de opinión ya que quería atraerle a Sonic.

Estaba muy distraída en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando Sonic se había despertado, solo sentí su enorme pene colándose entre mis piernas sin penetrarme solo frotándose con mi intimidad y con una de sus manos apretó uno de mis pechos y empezó a masajearlo.

-Buenos días- lo dijo en mi oído a la vez que me estremecía por lo que me estaba asiendo.

-Bu… bue… buenos días- dije difícilmente ya que no dejaba de restregar su potente pene con mi intimidad y no dejaba de masajear mi pecho.

-¿Como dormiste?- pregunto a la vez que levantaba una de mis piernas y colocaba su pene en mi entrada.

-Bien- le dije a la vez que esperaba que me penetrara.

-Ya veo- lo dijo a la vez que me penetraba de una sola estocada.

-¿Y Amy?-

-En… en… la… cocina.- dije difícilmente ya que tenía todo el pene de Sonic dentro de mí.

-Ya veo- lo dijo mientras dejaba besos en mi espalda y empezaba a penetrarme rápidamente.

-So… so… Sonic-. Intentaba llamar su atención, pero parecía muy entretenido con lo que estaba asiendo. – Es… espera decía difícil mente ya que no dejaba de penetrarme. Joder se sentía también pero sabía que yo sola no podría contra Sonic.

Siempre Amy y yo lo asíamos con Sonic, siempre éramos las dos ya que una sola no podía con Sonic. Claro que la primera vez que me entregue a Sonic el fue comprensible y me dejo descansar ya que al igual que Amy Sonic fue mi primera vez y es el único con quien he estado.

Recuerdo cuando Amy me dijo que se había entregado a Sonic, recuerdo lo muy sonrojada que estaba cuando me lo confeso, también recuerdo que se puso aun mas roja cuando me dijo que si me quería acostar con Sonic. En ese momento me había puesto muy roja. Me había explicado que estaba asustada de no haberle dado suficiente placer a Sonic y que por eso quería ayuda para que ambas le diéramos placer.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a alguien más?- fue mi respuesta ante su petición.

- Por favor- fue su respuesta ante mi pregunta. Estaba a punto de decirle que no pero en ese momento me puso una carita de perrito suplicante.

Bufe. – De acuerdo- dije resignada ante la carita que me había puesto.

-Ho gracias gracias.- dijo al a ves que me abrasaba, yo solo me ruboricé por lo que acababa de aceptar.

Ese mismo día me entregue a Sonic. Admito que fue muy tierno con migo es por eso que cuando empezamos con esta relación no me opuse ya que empezaba sentir algo por Sonic y podía tenerlo cada vez que quisiera y con el permiso de Amy.

-Sonic-

-Blaze-

Gemimos a la vez que ambos llegábamos al orgasmo, gemí a un mas al sentir como Sonic se derramaba dentro de mí. Intentaba acompasar mi respiración por la actividad que aviamos tenido ase unos momentos, sabía que Sonic ya estaba listo nuevamente ya que sentí como su pene se hacía más grande dentro de mí. Sé que suena tonto pero tenía que ir con Amy ya que yo sola no podría con Sonic así que me levante, sacándome todo el pene de Sonic, el solo frunció el seño.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Será mejor que bajemos con Amy, ya debe tener listo el desayuno.-

-¿Tienes hambre?-lo dijo a la vez que una sonrisa se posaba en su boca.

-S… si- dije no muy segura ya que solo quería estar con Amy por si a Sonic se le ocurría algo. Y no pude evitar bajar mi mirada a su gran pene. De repente sentí como dos manos se colocaban en mis mejillas y como su pene entraba en mi boca. Yo aun estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar, volví a la realidad al sentir como mi cabeza se movía de arriba asía abajo y es que Sonic me estaba poniendo el ritmo, poco a poco me deje llevar, y es que chupársela no me desagradaba en lo más mínimo, pero no pensaba decírselo ya que agrandaría ya su muy grande ego. Era la primera vez que se lo chupaba a Sonic sin la ayuda de Amy por lo que decidí que con una mano apretaría sus testículos y con la otra masajearía su pene y con la lengua chuparía todo lo que pudiera.

Esto me encantaba y me excitaba de sobremanera y a Sonic parecía gustarle ya que en ocasiones soltaba gemidos y acariciaba mi cabeza, el había dejado de marcarme el ritmo al ver que yo encontraba la manera de chupársela.

-¿Te gusta?- mierda me lo había preguntado y no quería responderle para no elevarle el ego, así que no respondí y me dedique a lo que estaba asiendo. Pero me separo de él.

-Responde-

No hice caso y me volví a acercar a su miembro, pero él no me lo permitió.

-Oye- me queje.

-¿Te gusta?- volvió a preguntar.

Yo solo me quede callada, no quería elevarle el ego, pero al ver que no me dejaría continuar decidí decírselo.

-Si-dije enojada y a la vez sonrojada.

-Niña buena- lo dijo a la vez que el volvía acercar mi rostro a su gran miembro. Yo solo seguí chupándosela hasta que después de un buen rato sentí como su semen llenaba toda mi boca, me retire asiendo que su semen callera en mi rostro y en mis pechos pero el volvió a meterme su pene en mi boca, yo solo abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa de tenerlo nuevamente en mi boca. Ya sabía lo que quería así que me dedique a tragarme todo su semen. Una vez que termine dejo que me retirara.

-Estúpido- fue todo lo que dije.

-Pero admite que te gusto-

Yo solo voltee el rostro avergonzada y es que la verdad me había gustado.

Me senté en la cama y poco después Sonic hiso lo mismo, luego empezamos a besarnos a la vez que el tocaba mi intimidad y yo acariciaba su ya nuevamente dura polla. Nuestros besos se asían cada vez más exigentes a la vez que aumentábamos el movimiento de nuestras manos. Gemimos en el beso ya que nuevamente llegamos al orgasmo.

Yo ya no podía más así que me deje caer en la cama respirando agitadamente y con los ojos cerrados. De repente sentí como Sonic empezaba a colocar su rostro entre mis piernas.

-Es… espera- dije a la vez que colocaba mis manos en su cabeza para evitar que se acercara. Pero fue inútil y pronto sentí su lengua lamiendo mi intimidad. Deje caer nuevamente mis brazos al no poderlos mantener ya que Sonic me asía gemir de placer. Me derrame en su boca y no se retiro asta lamer todos mis fluidos, luego se levanto de entre mis piernas.

-Deliciosa- dijo a la vez que empezaba a succionar uno de mis pechos.

-S… So… Sonic ya… ya no puedo mas- dije a la vez que me lo podía retirar.

-Hmp de acuerdo- dijo a la vez que se levantaba completamente de mi no muy convencido, pero es que yo sola no podía con él.

Sabía que el aun podía mas, su duro pene me lo decía y no quería dejarlo así. Estaba a punto de acercar una de mis manos hasta su gran pene hasta que la voz de Amy llamo mi atención y la de Sonic.

-Ya está el desayuno, bajen pronto.-

-¿Lista?-

-S…Si- bajo en un momento.

-De acuerdo- dijo Sonic al a ves que salía de la habitación.

De inmediato busque con algo con que cubrir mi desnudes y es que no quería montarle a Sonic un espectáculo. Me coloque una piyama de Amy que consistía en un pants corto y una camisa que me quedaba grande.

Baje las escaleras y al llegar a la cocina mis mejillas se sonrojaron al ver la escena que tenia ante mis ojos, y es que era Sonic penetrando a Amy.

Amy tenía sus manos en la mesa y esta le daba la espalda a Sonic supuse que Sonic la penetro de repente ya que Amy no se había colocado bragas.

Ambos gemían de puro placer. Bi como las manos de Sonic se colaban por la camisa de Amy para capturar sus pechos los cuales apretó asiendo gemir a Amy.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

SONIC

Esto era genial, desde que Amy y yo lo aviamos hecho mi vida había cambiado para bien. Y es que al día siguiente de haberlo hecho Amy me propuso un trió con Blaze. No podía creer que ella me hubiera propuesto eso, pero acepte gustoso, y aunque primeramente no tuvimos un trió ya que Blaze seguía siendo virgen, Amy yo decidimos que sería mejor ir despacio. Pasaron los días y seguimos con esa extraña relación, aunque precisamente no teníamos un trió de igual lo disfrutaba, hasta que un día les pedí que se besaran ya que yo era el único que recibía sus atenciones, eso no me molestaba en absoluto pero quería ver a Amy y a Blaze asiéndolo para mi, se que suena pervertido pero teníamos esta relación así que al diablo.

Después de ese día empezamos a tener encuentros más frecuentes, cada vez que teníamos tiempo lo asíamos. Por ejemplo hace un rato me había acostado con Blaze, y ahora me encontraba penetrando a Amy, la había tomado desprevenida pero a ella eso no le importo ya que pronto empezó a gemir y me pedía que no me detuviera cosa que no aria hasta darle el mejor placer de todos, empecé a penetrarla más fuerte mientras acariciaba sus pechos, esos pechos que me encantaban y que quería probar así que le quite esa estorbosa camisa y la arroje quien sabe dónde fue a terminar, entonces me Salí de ella y la voltee, no te que se enojo cuando Salí de ella ya que inflo sus mejillas, pero cuando iba a quejarse la volví a penetrar pero esta vez la tenia de frente así que empecé a besar sus pechos mientras aumentaba las penetraciones. Sus gemidos solo asían que la penetrara más rápido, enserio como me gustaba ese coño que estaba muy estrecho aprisionaba mi pene de una forma tan exquisita que asía que siempre quisiera mas, era tan genial entrar y salir de ella a cada rato. Sentía como sus paredes aprisionaban más mi pene lo que me decía que ella pronto llegaría y así fue después de unos momentos ella llego al orgasmo, ella me abrazo fuertemente respirando agitadamente, yo solo me quede en la posición aun sin salir de ella ya que solo esperaba a que ella descansara un poco. Empecé a acariciarla de una forma tierna para que se relajara más rápido pero al parecer nuestra actividad la había dejado muy agotada por lo que decidí salirme de ella.

Pero cuando empecé a sacar mi pene de ella me abrazo más fuerte, y me dijo que no me detuviera.

-No te preocupes Amy yo esperare- le dije a la vez que le acariciaba la espalda.

Pero no izo caso y ella empezó a penetrarse, se impulsaba con ayuda de mis hombros, empezó a subir y abajar ala vez que soltaba pequeños gemidos y decía difícilmente cosas como –pero tú me necesitas, no puedo dejarte así, te amo mucho Sonic, córrete dentro de mi- y no pensaba dejarla así además mi pene me pedía que la penetrara, así que la sujete de las caderas y la ayude con las penetraciones.

Después de unos minutos Amy ya no podía tener sus manos en mis hombros por los que los dejo caer a sus costados, pero yo aun seguía marcándole el ritmo de las penetraciones aunque ella ya no tenía fuerzas para seguirme.

Después de un rato yo me encontraba acostado en el piso de la cocina y aun seguía marcándole el ritmo a Amy, ella tenía sus temblorosas manos en mi pecho para no caer en mí.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso después ni cuantas veces ice que Amy se corriera, solo sabía que no podía dejar de penetrarla, aunque mi pene ya me pedía correrme dentro de ella, no quería dejar de hacer lo que estaba asiendo.

-Bien, te ayudare.- dijo Blaze a la vez que se ponía a un lado de Amy, la cual le dio un beso en los labios, vi como Amy intentaba regresarle el beso pero al parecer estaba muy agotada, pero no fue necesario que le correspondiera ya que Blaze apretó el clítoris de Amy provocando que ella se corriera.

-Wow ya estás muy sensible. Quieres que tome tu lugar.-dijo Blaze a la vez que acariciaba sus pechos.

-Qui… quiero que… que… So… Sonic… se corra dentro de mi.- dijo difícilmente ya que yo no paraba de marcarle el ritmo.

Verla tan inocente y agotada me éxito demasiado que le di una última envestida en la cual me vacié dentro de ella a la vez que gritaba mi nombre y se dejaba caer en mi.

Amy aun no recuperaba el aliento cuando decidí levantarme y llevarla a la sala sin aun salirme de ella, no sin darle una señal a Blaze de que nos siguiera.

Al llegar a la sala la recosté en el sofá, y poco a poco empecé a salirme de ella.

Una vez que Salí completa mente de ella suspiro y me dedico una sonrisa.

-¿Te ha gustado?- dijo sin retirar sus sonrisa y con los ojos entre abiertos.

-Claro, de hecho te mereces un descanso.

-Pero mira como sigues- dijo a la vez que empezaba a acariciar mi pene.

-Es verdad-dijo Blaze a la vez que me abrasaba por la espalda y también empezaba a acariciar mi pene.

-Chicas- es todo lo que dije ya que ni una de las dos dejaban de hacer lo que estaban asiendo.

De repente sentí que dejaban de acariciar mi miembro y sentí como era derribado asía el sofá, cuando estaba a punto de quejarme sentí como empezaban a lamer mi miembro ala ves que apretaban mis testículos, se sentía tan bien que solo me deje hacer.

Se sentía tan bien ya que lamian toda su longitud sin dejar ni un pedazo de carne expuesta, joder juro que intente aguantarme pero ellas ya sabían cómo me gustaba así que me corri salpicándolas de mi semen a lo que ellas lo aceptaron gustosas.

En lo que ellas empezaban con un juego que ellas habían empezado en el que consistía en quien penetraría primero, no pude evitar colocar una mano sobre mi miembro y empecé a acariciarlo ya que me encantaba que hicieran eso. Pasados unos minutos Blaze fue la ganadora, así que ya que yo aun seguía sentado en el sofá Blaze coloco una pierna en cada lado de mi cintura y empezó a penetrarse, una vez que lo tubo totalmente adentro se quedo quieta para acostumbrarse.

-Creo que cada vez es más grande- dijo a la vez que empezaba a moverse, lo cual yo sonreí.

-idiota- dijo en cuanto vio mi sonrisa, a lo cual yo puse mis manos en su cintura para ayudarle con las penetraciones.

Muy pronto ambos empezamos a gemir, mierda creo que Blaze tenía razón ya que estaba sumamente estrecha, no es por presumir pero yo sabía que tenía un gran amiguito el cual si podría presumir.

Pasados unos minutos ambos nos corrimos y después de que Blaze se retiro de mi se sentó a un lado del sofá, en ese momento Amy coloco su mejilla en mi hombro y suspiro.

-Estoy agotada- dijo a la vez en la que abrasaba mi brazo.

-yo igual- dijo Blaze a la vez que cerraba los ojos, a lo cual tire de su brazo para colocarla en la misma posición de Amy, ella solo se sonrojo y apretó mi brazo como lo había hecho Amy.

-Creo que el desayuno ya se abra enfriado, que les parece si pedimos algo de comer.

-Está bien- dijeron ambas sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

-Perfecto- entonces en lo que esperamos que les parece si nos bañamos juntos.

Ambas abrieron sus ojos al escucharme decir eso, luego dieron un vistazo a mi miembro que estaba listo para más.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
